After all she did
by waltzingwonders
Summary: "I have a duty to protect the lives yet to live- you will not spill one more drop of innocent blood Morgana. I swear it"   Morgana stepped forward slightly toward the towering warlock. "You couldn't, you couldn't kill me Merlin"   dark merlin!


Based around series 4 that we have seen - merlin/morgana fic because i havent done one in agessssssssssssssssssssss.

WARNING DARK MERLIN!

i had fun :) i do not own merlin but i would like colin morgan...

* * *

><p>"You have to stop running Morgana!"<p>

She stopped, her hair flying out as she turned.  
>"Why did you find me? You got what you wanted" her eyes danced with anger- she was wild and he hated to admit that he pitied her because of it. "I'm off the thrown and because of your precious prince I had to kill my own sister to hurt him. I have nothing. Are you satisfied?" she laughed at him.<p>

"Don't make this about you- I'm here for the people of Camelot, they deserve vengeance for the lives you took!"

She smirked at his tone, at his words and his spite towards her.

"Well Merlin- I wasn't expecting that. I thought you were all for forgiveness" she said slyly. "Why do you want me to pay? We are the same merlin, you and I." she laughed again "instead of overthrowing me you should have joined me- imagine what we could have done. We could have brought magic back to Camelot-rewarded those who possess it rather than punish them. We could have got rid of those who despise it. Made it so that _OUR _kingdom would be victorious and never to fall" she had a flare of twinkle and madness in her eyes.

The dead leaves of the forest wiped around Morgana's feet, the air cold and unsettling- however Merlin stood his ground.

"How can you think what you did was right?" he said softly yet with a harshness Morgana had never heard before. "I should have killed you probably- rather than holding you as you took your last breath all those years ago in the castle" Merlin's eyes darkened as Morgana froze in fear.

"The people you killed would be alive if I did." Merlin said staring her down. "I have a duty to protect the lives yet to live- you will not spill one more drop of innocent blood Morgana. I swear it"

Morgana stepped forward slightly toward the towering warlock. "You couldn't, you couldn't kill me Merlin" she whispered- still drawing near.

Merlin smirked "What makes you think that?"

"There is a part of you Merlin that you could never be, with Arthur- you know that he will hate you. That is why you hide" she reached her fingertips up to tenderly brush them along his cheekbone, her eyes following her fingers. "But with me Merlin- you can truly be yourself. You will never give up the shimmer of hope that I will see sense, that I will earn redemption. So then when I return to Camelot a good person- you will have a person to confide in." she smiled "You are a fool to dream such a dream like that Merlin"

Suddenly Merlin held a rough grip on Morgana's wrist- the swift movement startled her, the pale skinned beauty's eyes widened as Merlin leaned his face closer to hers.

"If you ever cause harm to Arthur or Camelot again- I assure you morgana I will make you suffer more pain than you can believe. Every life you took, you will feel and remember as I kill you- I give you my word on that" Merlin shoved her wrist away in disgust; he began to walk away before stopping as Morgana called after him.

"What became of you Merlin? What turned you into this?" she spat her words out at him.

"You did Morgana- hence why I could never have a slight feeling of affection or remorse for you." Merlin muttered a quick incantation as his eyes flashed gold. A gust of wind thrashed Morgana in the air, flying her backwards till she hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"Remember my warning- stay away morgana, for your own good"

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Gaius asked as his somewhat adopted son stormed to his room. Merlin did not look twice before slamming his door shut. Not thinking of the worry he was going to cause Gaius, Merlin took a deep breath before letting out a scream- he turned over his table, bed, books everything in sight. He slumped to the floor letting out a sob, tears falling one after the other as he wept into the wood.<p>

After hours of tears and whimpers Merlin laid there motionless- even as Gaius gingerly stepped into the room. He moved steadily toward Merlin before he knelt before the boy he cared so deeply about. Merlin simply looked into nothingness, his eyes red rimmed and sore; he spoke softly with a slight croak.

"I still love her. After all she did… I still love her" Merlin let out a shaky breath as Gaius ran his hand through Merlin's jet black hair.

"I know my boy- I am so very sorry Merlin" Gaius said looking sympathetically at Merlin's curled up form on the floor. Gaius stayed with Merlin till he heard the soft gentle snores indicating that Merlin had let sleep overcome him. Gaius let the candle burn out and made his way back out of Merlin's room. His warlock was broken- Gaius had warned him that his quest to find Morgana would end in sorrow and for the first time when it came to his usual goofy and sometime dim witted apprentice… Gaius hated being right.

* * *

><p>please review! x<p> 


End file.
